Secretos Bien Guardados
by GallifreyGleek
Summary: Nadie sabe cómo guardar bien un secreto. Yaoi AtobexJirou


**Secretos bien guardados**

Lo único que me ha importado desde hace un tiempo ha sido sentir tu presencia. A pesar de que vivo constantemente en el perfecto mundo de los sueños, como ahora, sé que estás allí, en las prácticas, dando consejos, criticando, o simplemente supervisando. Después de todo, tú eres el capitán del equipo.

Soy un gran conocedor de todo lo que se rumorea en Hyoutei sobre mí. Sé lo que el resto de equipo piensa de mí. Que no me interesa nada, que vivo al momento, que mi afán es fugaz, mi euforia momentánea y mi interés, temporal. Lo que ellos no saben es que están profundamente equivocados. No soy ni pizca de lo que se imaginan, sino todo lo contrario.

Soy bueno analizando tácticas de juego, jugadas rápidas e invisibles son visibles para mí. Mi visión me permite captar y copiar los movimientos ajenos. Bueno, admito que al principio soy algo eufórico con movimientos impresionantes y actitudes de grandeza. Normalmente exclamo los nombres de los jugadores verdaderamente impresionantes en la emoción del momento.

- Calma, Jirou. – Me reclama Oshitari. Bien, acepto su reclamo siempre. Normalmente suelo gritar muy alto. Él es el más sereno del equipo, claro, después de ti. Shishido y Ohtori se burlan de mí de manera silenciosa, susurrando entre ellos. Yo no les hago caso. Eso es pan de cada día para mí.

No les hago caso porque sé más de ellos de lo que ellos mismos piensan. Ninguno de los dos es sincero ni con el otro, ni con sus corazones. Sé lo que sienten cada vez que se miran a los ojos. Siento la sangre correr por sus venas apresurada, acelerando el latido de su corazón. ¿Apuesto a que no sabían que era bueno para percibir esa clase de cosas?

Bueno, después de todo, nadie sabe mucho de mí. Sólo tú.

Volvamos a lo mío. Hace tiempo que estoy sintiendo la tensión entre ellos dos y algunos más en el equipo, con sentimientos mal disimulados. El único que realmente sabe disimular lo que piensa soy yo. Bueno, contemos también a Oshitari. Y no podemos dejarte de lado a ti.

Lo extraño es que desde hace algunos meses me ha sucedido exactamente lo mismo que les pasa a Shishido y a Ohtori. Pero por otra persona, claro está. Por ti. Keigo Atobe. Es extraño¿cierto? Y yo que me creía a mí mismo un ser vegetal.

No sé lo que me hizo sentirme atraído hacia ti. Tal vez esa actitud altanera que recubre tu capa frágil y suave. Incluso tal vez sea la misma capa frágil y suave la que me encanta de ti. Te preocupas por _absolutamente _todos, sin dejar por fuera sólo uno. Tal vez sea el hecho de que eres lo **_mejor_** en Hyoutei. Y recalco el mejor porque no es mentira. Entre 200 personas, Sakaki Tarou-sensei te eligió a ti y solo a ti para ser la figura del capitán del equipo. No tuvo ninguna contemplación con los demás, mientras que a ti te tenía un profundo respeto. Tal vez te admiraba de esa forma. Aún no sabía porqué me sentía así, pero pronto estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Me di la vuelta, balbuceando en mi siesta matutina cuando una voz distante se escuchó en mi cabeza, haciendo un eco fastidioso y a la vez confuso. ¿Estaba diciendo mi nombre? Bueno, tal vez si seguía durmiendo lo descubriría. Capaz y era un sueño… O mi conciencia… aunque… esperen… ¿Tengo una?

- Jirou… Jirou… - Repetía la vocecilla, que se escuchaba cada vez más cercana a mi. - ¡Akutagawa Jirou-senpai! –

¡Wah! Casi me da un infarto. Resultó ser que la "vocecilla" que yo creía mi conciencia (hasta entonces inexistente) o producto de un sueño bastante raro resultó ser la voz de Ohtori, que me intentaba despertar. Bueno, ese era un buen estilo para hacerlo. Me había gritado en el oído. Dios. Ahora me dolía el cerebro.

- Etto… - Cuando me desperecé, Ohtori habló de nuevo. – Ya acabaron las prácticas, pero Atobe-buchou quiere hablar contigo. - ¿Era un mensaje tuyo? Interesante. El chico me hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse y luego se dio la vuelta, para irse junto con Shishido. Yo me levanté del suelo donde había estado antes reposando, me limpié los pantalones y la chaqueta, y cuando me disponía a dirigirme hacia donde yo suponía que estabas, me choqué con algo. Bien, eras tú.

Me alejé, haciendo una exagerada reverencia de disculpa por el tropiezo, y volteé a ver a Shishido y Ohtori. Lo que presencié no me lo esperaba sino hasta que hubieran pasado dos años. Tenían las manos entrelazadas y un tierno sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. ¿Qué¿Se habían confesado¿De qué demonios me había perdido?

Al parecer, notaste mi desconcierto, porque con tu mirada clavada en la pareja que caminaba unos metros adelante me dijiste… – Sí. De hecho, pasó hace unos minutos. Estabas dormido, así que no lo notaste, pero por fin se decidieron a no seguir mintiéndose mutuamente. Bien… ahora sólo faltan… - Seguí con mi mirada sus gestos, y vi cómo señalaba a Gakuto Mukahi, y a Oshitari. Luego de señalarlos a ambos, con una risita socarrona, dibujó un corazón imaginario en el aire. ¿Él también lo había notado de ellos? Y yo que pensé que era el único.

- Jeje. – Me atreví a reír. – Sí, también lo noté. Espero que tengan el valor. – Comenté. Me observaste un tiempo, sonriendo levemente. Pronto volviste a separar tus labios para confundirme.

- ¿Y tú, tendrás el valor? – La pregunta me descolocó. ¿A qué se refería él?

- ¿P…Perdona?-

- Bien… - Soltaste un suspiro, tomando mi barbilla por un segundo, examinando mis ojos para luego soltarme y dejarme con un tremendo rubor en las mejillas. Me había tomado desprevenido el desgraciado. – Me doy cuenta de las cosas… Te conozco muy bien, más que a cualquiera. Y eso tú lo sabes… Así que no podrás mentirme. Sé que te sientes atraído hacia alguien del equipo. –

Ante esta innegable afirmación de Atobe, sólo pude quedarme callado… ¿Qué haría ahora? Había sido descubierto por Atobe… Justo él. Me desaté el terrible nudo que residía en mi garganta para preguntar de manera tímida. - ¿No sabes de quien? –

Él me miró. Sonrió, con expresión mezcla de resignación y rabia. – No. –

Por dentro, me sentí aliviado. Pero la verdad era que no podía estarlo, Atobe no era alguien que se quedase con un misterio justo en la nariz.

Un claxon sonó, y nos vimos obligados a voltearnos. Era la limusina de Atobe, lo estaban buscando. Sin embargo, él, sin dejar pasar la oportunidad, me tomó de la muñeca. – He llamado a tus padres para decirles que esta noche te quedas en mi casa. Así sea por las malas me dirás… - Su mirada amenazante, a pesar de gustarme, siempre me hacía estremecer. Estaba determinado.

- Bueno… está… bien… - susurré. Me lo sacaría. Así fuera a palos, me lo iba a sacar.

El chofer nos abrió la puerta del auto negro y lujoso; Atobe me dejó entrar primero y luego se metió él.

Pasamos la mitad del trayecto sin hablarnos, yo estaba notablemente incómodo, hasta que Atobe me miró. – Tal vez no me lo digas. Si no quieres no lo hagas. Pero… me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras.- Lo miré, sorprendido por el tono que había usado al final. ¿Aflicción¿Estaba acaso triste de que no se lo dijera? Pero su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión, sólo miraba por la ventana. Aunque… sus expresiones se habían suavizado, por lo que podía ver.

- Atobe-san…- Mis mejillas se habían ruborizado. Sentía que si no me hacía decírselo… yo se lo diría. Ya no había caso en mantenerlo en secreto por más tiempo. Después de todo ya sabía que estaba enamorado de alguien, no había caso en hacerle pensar que eso era mentira. – Yo… estoy enamorado de…-

Cuando estaba más que dispuesto a decirle mis sentimientos por él, el chofer abrió la puerta del automóvil y ambos nos sobresaltamos en sobremanera por ello. Eso había sido algo descortés…

- Atobe-sama… ya llegamos a su destino. – Anunció el chofer, abriéndole paso a Atobe quien salió disparado con mi mano sujetando la suya. O mejor dicho, al revés, su mano fuertemente aferrada a la mía. Corrimos hasta su habitación, y él cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas. Estaba molesto.

- Atobe-san… yo… te iba a decir porque… ya no puedo… aguantar más… - Mis palabras murieron profundo en mi garganta. Atobe me tomó de la muñeca, mirándome de una forma bastante intimidante para ser verdad. Luego, con su fuerza, me empujó al borde de la cama, donde caí en seco. Sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí… su respiración en mi rostro… su aliento en mi boca… ¡Kyah! Me estaba sonrojando… y no lo podía evitar. Es que el ver esos labios tan cerca…

- ¿Sabes? Me retracto. Ya no quiero que me lo digas. – Su tono había cambiado. Se escuchaba sensual, grave. – Prefiero pensar… - Su mano entre mi cabello. Se estaba acomodando sobre mí…. ¿Es mi imaginación o hace calor aquí? – Que soy yo… que el dueño de tus pensamientos y tus sueños… soy yo… - Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par e intenté responder, admitir que lo amaba a él y no a otra persona, pero no me dio tiempo, ya que los labios de Atobe se habían colocado sobre los míos. Me estaba besando. ¡Me estaba besando!

Lo correspondí de inmediato, intentando hacerle entender de esa manera (muy poco ortodoxa) que el dueño de mis pensamientos, de mi corazón, de mis sueños, era él. Su nombre era Keigo Atobe, el capitán del equipo de Hyoutei, cabello azulado y ojos oscuros. Él me tenía encerrado con cadenas en su corazón. Estaba clavado a hierro fundido en mis pensamientos. Todo era él.

Al momento de que nuestros labios ya no soportaban más fricción, se separó de mí, mirándome fijamente. Su rostro reflejaba alegría. Creo que entendió mi mensaje.

Igualmente decidí cerciorarme. – Atobe-sama… de quien estoy enamorado…. Es de ti…- Sonrió, de una manera demasiado sensual, y me susurró al oído. – Me pude dar cuenta, Jirou-kun…. me pregunto dónde aprendiste a besar así… - Un escalofrío recorrió por completo mi cuerpo al sentir su aliento en mi cuello, mientras cerraba los ojos, respirando agitado. ¿Soy el único que tiene tanto calor?

Mordió levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de empezar a bajar por la curvatura de mi cuello. Yo empecé a sonrojarme un poco más, se sentía demasiado bien para ignorarlo simplemente, así que sin darme cuenta, empezaron a salir algunos sonidos raros de mis labios.

- Me encanta tu voz, Jirou…- Susurró Atobe, de nuevo en mi oído. – Gimes… divinamente… -

Con que gemidos eran. Bueno, no me culpo, soy primerizo en el asunto

Luego empezó a desabrocharme la camisa lentamente, y a bajar con besos y tímidas lamidas por mi pecho, mientras yo arqueaba la espalda. ¡Qué calor!

Para superar el que mi cuerpo se estaba derritiendo, me coloqué de golpe sobre él, tomando la iniciativa y acariciando con mis manos su rostro, ese lunar debajo de su ojo que me encantaba. Besé sus mejillas, y luego me dirigí al lóbulo de su oreja, acto que lo hizo estremecer. Hmmm… era sensible en las orejas…

Seguí bajando, desabrochando su camiseta, lentamente, besando todo su pecho, deteniéndome entonces en sus pezones, los cuales succioné lentamente, causando que su cuerpo se estremeciera aún más y su espalda se arqueara escandalosamente, revelando así cuán sensible la piel de Atobe era. Sus gemidos se hacían audibles para mí, y yo estaba más que ardiendo. Sus mejillas rojas, su boca entreabierta, sus ojos cerrados… ¡Era demasiado para mí!

De golpe, la puerta se abrió, obligándome a caer al suelo y golpearme toda la espalda, mientras que Atobe se cubría con las sábanas.

- Atobe-sama, la cena está lista. – Anunció una criada. Al parecer la chica ató cabos, ya que sus mejillas se sonrojaron de golpe y cerró la habitación.

Atobe me miró, y yo le devolví la mirada. Esa había estado cerca.

- Bien, no estamos en gran peligro ya que la chica no se dio cuenta de gran cosa. – Dijo. Estaba molesto. – Pero la despediré por no tocar la puerta… -

- Atobe… tranquilo… - Le dije, se notaba la furia en su rostro. Así como hacía su movimiento del Hametsu no Rondo. Él sonrió, tiernamente para mi sorpresa, y besó mis labios de forma corta para proceder a colocarse la camiseta y pasarme la mía.

- Por fin me has llamado Atobe. No te preocupes, no estoy enfadado, ya que tenemos toda la noche para nosotros… - Sonrió maliciosamente y yo de golpe me sonrojé.

* * *

Y que viva el Yaoi. Simplemente eso... ¿Review?


End file.
